


Visite inattendue

by Nelja



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, F/F, Future Fic, One-Sided Relationship, Politics, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A l'occasion de troubles politiques entre Tolmèques et Dorks, Kushana et Nausicaa se revoient, plusieurs années après la fin du manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visite inattendue

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Miyazaki.

Une servante vient, le matin, pour aider Kushana à s'habiller. Bien sûr, la régente serait totalement capable de le faire seule, mais c'est le protocole. C'est déjà heureux qu'elle pu expliquer qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, là non plus, le rôle du roi, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de toute une cour pour sa toilette privée.

Même ainsi, il y a des jours où cette coutume la fait doucement ricaner. Mais la servante qu'elle a finalement choisie est habile, intelligente, et même jolie. Et elle aime moins discuter chiffons que lui rappeler son emploi du temps de la journée - que Kushana connaît déjà très bien, mais cela ne fait pas de mal.

"Vous avez prévu de recevoir l'ambassadeur des Dorks ; et ce midi, de manger avec le petit prince..."

Les mains de la jeune fille séparent ses cheveux en deux parties avant de les tresser sur sa tête ; c'est reposant, et Kushana en aura bien besoin. La diplomatie avec les Dorks n'est pas une partie de plaisir. La mer de décomposition avance toujours plus, les caravanes de réfugiés se succèdent. Des lois ont dû canaliser ces vagues de nouveaux arrivants, la cohabitation se passe mal. Kushana espère que l'ambassadeur ne sera pas un fanatique religieux ou d'aucune sorte, et qu'il sera possible de lui expliquer des raisons que le peuple ne peut pas comprendre.

Elle ne se sert pas de la salle du trône ; mais le salon où elle reçoit ses visiteurs est lui aussi richement et froidement orné. Pour recevoir des collègues en politique, il s'agit de montrer de la puissance, de la richesse, de la complaisance mais surtout pas de coeur.

Elle le regrette dès qu'elle voit la jeune fille qui l'attend déjà.

Nausicaa a grandi, bien sûr, ce n'est plus une enfant, et pourtant ses mouvements sont les mêmes, son regard, son sourire... Kushana est assaillie par une vague de sentiments mêlés, la joie de la revoir, une ancienne douleur qui se rouvre, et au sommet de tout cela une rancoeur sourde contre les Dorks. Comment ont-il osé la lui envoyer, elle ? Oui, elle savait que Nausicaa était restée là-bas, mais pour elle, elle n'est jamais devenue l'un des leurs.

"Nausicaa." dit-elle juste, d'une voix qui lui déplait, une voix de jeune fille rêveuse.

"Princesse Kushana !" Nausicaa se lève, vient à elle, lui prend les mains. "Merci de me recevoir. Je suis contente de vous revoir."

"Moi aussi..."

Kushana sent son coeur qui sombre. Elle avait gardé de Nausicaa une parfaite image, croyait-elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement désiré la revoir - elles étaient trop différentes, elles se seraient disputé tôt ou tard. Elle trouvait que cela ne lui allait pas de rester chez les Dorks, mais ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait lui demander de venir, non ! Juste de rentrer dans la vallée du vent, ou autre chose...

Elle se disait que cette image qu'elle conservait lui suffirait. Peut-être par crainte qu'elle change, qu'elle devienne ordinaire.

Ou alors par crainte de ce qui arrive en cet instant. Nausicaa est une sorcière qui capture le coeur des gens, disait-elle souvent. Par moquerie, par orgueil aussi - car sorcière était un des surnoms que les partisans de ses frères lui avaient donné, croyant l'insulter. Un nom associé pourtant à la puissance et à la révolte.

Nausicaa, encore aujourd'hui, est une sorcière dont elle aime observer la magie plus que de raison. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle est dangereuse pour elle, et plus encore dans cette position. Le jeu de la diplomatie est injuste, contre elle.

"Tu es venue parler pour les Dorks." C'est une constatation.

"Je pourrais parler pour qu'on ne sépare plus les familles. Pour qu'on les laisse vénérer ce en quoi ils croient."

Kushana éclate de rire ; elle est surprise d'y arriver.

"Ce n'est pas si simple. Je comprends que le pays des Dorks soit devenu inhabitable. Nous ne leur avons jamais refusé l'entrée à Tolmekia. Du moins, pas depuis que je suis régente. Mais il s'agit de vivre dans notre pays, pas de recréer un nouvel empire Dork. Nous avons des villages qui meurent, parce que trop peu d'enfants y naissent ; pourquoi refusent-ils d'aller y habiter des maisons déjà construites ? Pourquoi fonder leurs propres villages quand des champs les attendent ?"

"Si vous-même, princesse, deviez vivre dans un pays étranger, ne voudriez-vous pas être avec vos proches ?"

La princesse Kushana rit encore, peut-être devant l'absurdité de la situation. Le fait que ce soit la princesse Nausicaa ne la rend pas plus souple, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru. Au contraire. Elle est trop furieuse contre ce trouble qui s'empare d'elle.

Elle n'a jamais essayé de faire croire à Nausicaa qu'elle était quelqu'un de facile à aimer, de toute façon. Si la princesse de la vallée du vent lui a accordé quelques miettes d'affection, moins encore qu'aux vers géants, c'est pour une raison qu'elle ignore. Et il y a des fois où elle préfèrerait encore qu'elle la déteste. Ce moment en fait partie. Nausicaa parle pour le bien des hommes, et la voit à peine, tandis que Kushana est trop consciente de sa présence. Cela non plus n'est pas juste.

Alors, pour réparer cela, elle essaie de se construire une barrière contre cette innocence qu'elle révère malgré elle ; d'y découvrir une faille peut-être.

"Bien sûr, que je le voudrais. Pour pouvoir créer une force armée, ou du moins un groupe soudé, qui puisse contrebalancer la loi de ce pays. C'est certainement ce qu'ils veulent, eux aussi. C'est bien pour ça que je ne les laisserai pas faire."

"Ce sont des hommes, des femmes, qui ne veulent pas être séparés. Plus personne n'a envie de prendre les armes..."

"Mais ils le feront."

"Pas si on ne les sépare pas."

"Je ne veux pas voir Tolmekia devenir territoire Dork. C'est si on les laisse vivre ensemble que le chaos s'instaurera. Les impôts que nous exigeons de tous nos citoyens deviendront pour eux tribut de guerre, s'ils ne vivent pas parmi les nôtres, s'ils n'apprennent pas leur langue, s'ils n'apprennent pas à se comprendre." Elle soupire. "Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils doivent cesser d'être des Dorks. Mais ils doivent devenir des Tolmèques aussi, et ça, ils ne l'accepteront pas s'ils n'y sont pas forcés."

Nausicaa sourit : "Vous essayez de paraître cruelle. Mais vous n'y arrivez toujours pas, princesse Kushana."

"Crois-tu ? Tu te trompes. Je suis cruelle, parce que je le dois."

"Vos actions le sont parfois. Mais vos idées ne sont plus des idées de guerre, et je voudrais que les Dorks le sachent." Nausicaa lève la tête. "S'ils m'accueillaient aussi bien que vous l'avez fait, je sais que tout se passerait bien."

S'ils... Kushana retourne un instant la phrase dans la tête, interdite. "Tu n'es pas une messagère Dork ?"

"Non." dit Nausicaa avec un air de tristesse. Il y a probablement là des souvenirs qui ne devraient pas être éveillés, pourtant c'est sans intention de blesser, toute de curiosité et d'inquiétude que Kushana lui demande, hésitante : "Dis-moi..."

"Je suis allée vivre avec le peuple de la forêt, quelques années après. Et avec le grand raz de marée, peu d'entre les Dorks exilés acceptent seulement de nous parler."

"Tu parles comme si tu étais de leur peuple, pourtant."

"Je leur parlerai comme si j'étais du vôtre ! J'aime tout ce qui vit, et il y a des humains que j'aime chez eux comme chez vous !"

Kushana pourrait rester sur un ton formel, elle le devrait. Elle ne devrait de toute façon pas en être réduite à demander, d'une voix étranglée : "En ferais-je partie ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Elle devrait l'embrasser ; elle en a eu envie depuis des années, et elle ne pense pas que les conséquences pourraient être si graves...

Pourtant, elle se contente de demander, sa voix toujours faible. "Est-tu mariée ?"

Nausicaa hoche la tête. "J'ai épousé Selm il y a cinq ans. Nous avons deux filles. Et vous ?"

Non, Kushana n'est pas mariée. Elle aurait dû, selon certains critères, mais elle se moque de l'honneur de la famille royale. Elle estime ne rien leur devoir.

Elle a eu des amants, cependant. Des hommes, par devoir, parce qu'elle ne peut pas manifester autant de désinvolture à l'égard des querelles de succession qui auraient lieu si elle mourait sans héritier, ni du taux de natalité alarmant de son peuple. Des jeunes femmes, parfois, quand elle parvenait à tricher et à oublier que c'était une certaine princesse qu'elle voulait.

De ses trois enfants, un seul a survécu. Elle peut supposer que ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas totalement inutile. Elle se demande combien de grossesses de Nausicaa lui ont donné deux filles vivantes.

Nausicaa a donc épousé un des hommes du peuple de la forêt. Kushana ne pense pas être orgueilleuse ou égocentrique en pensant qu'il est bien chanceux, qu'il est l'homme dont la femme a été la plus convoitée de tous les royaumes. Elle espère qu'au moins, il l'aime suffisamment.

"Et le prince de Pejite ?" demande-t-elle sur une impulsion.

"Asbel ?" demande-t-elle, surprise, et c'est vrai que lui et Kushana n'ont jamais été proches, au contraire. "Il va bien. Il a épousé Kecha."

Kushana se demande un instant s'il a réellement oublié son amour pour Nausicaa, ou s'il triche, lui aussi, comme elle, comme tout le monde.

"Et pourquoi une jeune femme du peuple de la forêt en est-elle sortie pour régler des problèmes qui ne la concernent pas ?" demande-t-elle encore. "Toujours prête à te battre contre toutes les injustices du monde, ou est-ce de la culpabilité parce que vous avez bien malgré vous pris les terres des Dorks ?"

"Peut-être y avait-il juste des gens que je voulais revoir..." murmure Nausicaa.

"Et tu as juste le don pour tomber toujours en pleine tempête !" Il n'y a même plus d'ironie, cette fois. C'est bien comme ça qu'est sa princesse. "Au fait," elle vient de réaliser les conséquences du fait que Nausicaa n'est pas la messagère des Dorks, "comment es-tu entrée ici ?"

"Kurotowa m'a laissé entrer."

"Je reconnais bien là cette canaille." sourit Kushana, et au fond elle ne lui en veut pas du tout.

"Peut-être voulez-vous que je vous laisse tranquille." reprend Nausicaa. "Vous aviez autre chose à faire, ce matin ?"

Kushana est tentée un instant de tout abandonner, de lui dire qu'elles peuvent bien rester encore un peu seules ensemble, même si c'est seulement là.

Au lieu de ça, elle lui pose juste doucement la main sur un bras, et murmure : "J'avais bien autre chose à faire." Puis, souriant plus largement "Je devais recevoir un ambassadeur des campements Dorks, et je pense que tu voudras le voir aussi."


End file.
